Orinoco the Womble and Friends
Disney and Sega's TV Series spoof of TV Series with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Cast: *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Edward - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Henry - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Gordon - Mighty Mouse *James - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Toby - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Bertie - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Terence - Admiral DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Sir Topham Hatt - Professor (Super Magentic Neo) *Lady Hatt - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Coaches - Bugs (The Trap Door) *Troublesome Trucks - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Annie and Clarabel - Anna & Elsa (Frozen) *Henrietta - Sally (The Cat in the Hat) *Duck - Pingu *Donald and Douglas - Ernest and Stevie (Comedy Inc.) *Bill and Ben - Justin and Squidgy (Justin Time) *Diesel - Air Toad Marshall (Bucky O'Hare) *Daisy - Lola (Shark Tale) *BoCo - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Harold - Orville (The Rescuers) *Trevor - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Mavis - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Oliver - Woody Woodpecker *Toad - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Bulgy - Professor Z (Cars 2) *Skarloey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rheneas - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Sir Handel - Igor (Count Duckula) *Peter Sam - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Rusty - Short Fuse (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Chinese Dragon - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Duncan - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Stepney - Oh (Home) *George - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Caroline - Ella the Elephant *Diesel 10 - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Emily - Nellie the Elephant *Lady - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *Splatter and Dodge - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Owl - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Elephant - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Arry and Bert - Stiletto and Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Cranky - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *City of Truro - Nigel (Rio) *Salty - Paddington Bear *Reg - Tobermory (The Wombles) *Stanley - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rosie - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Molly - Camilla the Chicken (The Muppets) *Timothy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bash - Ed (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Dash - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Ferdinand - Eddy (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Marion - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Connor - Spongebob Squarepants *Caitlin - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Luke - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Den - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Dart - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Paxton - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Norman - Olaf (Frozen) *Sidney - Tobias (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Smudger - Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Belle - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Victor - Bungo (The Wombles) *Elizabeth - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Millie - Young Faline (Bambi) *Ashima - Yin (Yin Yang Yo) *Vinnie - Dr. Ivo Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Raul - Jośe Carioca (The Three Caballeros/Saludos Amigos) *Frieda - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Axel - Hunter (Storks) *Gina - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Étienne - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Carlos - Donkey (Shrek) *Ivan - Harry the Hare (Meet the Feebles) *Rajiv - E.B. (Hop) *Yong Bao - Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) *Shane - Genie (Aladdin) *The Flying Scotsman - Hank (Finding Dory) *Rex - Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Bert - Shaun the Sheep *Mike - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Phillip - Fred (Ferry Boat Fred) *Hurricane - Maximus I.Q. (Atomic Betty) *Merlin - Johnny (Sing) *Theo - Pedro Pony (Peppa Pig) *Lexi - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frankie - Ronnie Ann (The Loud House) *Beresford - Al The Alligator (Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?) Scenes: *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 1: Intro and Orinoco Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 2: The Great Gonzo Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 3: Kitty Katswell (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 4: Wellington's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 5: Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 6: Baron Greenback (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 7: Mighty Mouse Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 8: Kermit the Frog in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 9: Wellington Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 10: Orinoco's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 11: Come Out, Hudson Horstachio! (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 12: Hudson Horstachio to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 13: Trouble in the Cottage (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 14: Hudson Haristachio's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 15: Sam the Eagle (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 16: Orinoco Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 17: Orinoco's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 18: Sir Professor Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 19: Heroes (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 20: One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 21: Nellie's New Bugs (Michael Angelis-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 22: Orinoco and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 23: Professor Z Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 24: Paddington Bear's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 25: A Close Shave for Pingu (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 26: The World's Strongest Children (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 27: There's No One Quite Like Nellie the Elephant *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 28: Kermit the Splendid Green Frog *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 29: Charlie B. Barkin Stands By (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 30: The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 31: Orinoco Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 32: Kermit the Frog Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 33: Randall Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 34: Kermit Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 35: Admiral DeGill the Goldfish (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 36: Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 37: Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 38: The Runaway (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 39: Orinoco and Larry the Lamb's Great Race (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 40: Wellington Runs Away (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 41: Larry the Lamb's Chase (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 42: Wellington Proves A Point (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 43: The Characterseasel (George Carlin *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 44: The Great Gonzo's Exploit (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 45: The Deputation (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 46: Orinoco and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 47: A Scarf for Wellington (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 48: Orinoco and Wellington's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 49: A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 50: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 51: Pop Goes The Air Toad Marshall (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 52: A Big Day for Orinoco (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 53: Trouble for Orinoco (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 54: Air Toad Marshall's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 55: Foolish Penguins (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 56: A Proud Day for Kermit the Frog (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 57: No Joke for Kermit the Frog (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 58: Haunted Hudson Horstachio (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 59: Grandfather (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 60: Professor Z (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 61: Train Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 62: Wellington's Promise (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 63: Orinoco, Wellington, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 64: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 65: A New Friend for Orinoco (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 66: Orinoco, Wellington, and the Mail Delivery (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 67: Gone Fishing *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 68: The Island Song *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 69: Orville the Albatross *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 70: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 71: Haybot Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 72: Hudson Horstachio and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 73: Trust Orinoco (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 74: Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 75: Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 76: Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 77: Pingu Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 78: Orinoco and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 79: Orinoco Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 80: Orinoco Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 81: The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 82: Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 83: Woody Woodpecker's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 84: Oh Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 85: Gromit Breaks The Rules (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 86: Scaredy Characters (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 87: Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 88: Night Character *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 89: Orinoco and Oh (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 90: Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 91: Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 92: A Bad Day for Igor (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 93: Orinoco and the Jet Machine (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 94: Hooray for Orinoco (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 95: Orinoco Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 96: Escape (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 97: Lola (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 98: Nellie's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 99: Camilla the Chicken's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 100: Dee Dee's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 101: Excellent Nellie (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 102: Ernest and Stevie (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 103: Wellington's Predicament (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 104: Short Fuse to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 105: A Better View for Mighty Mouse (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 106: Mighty Mouse Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 107: What's The Matter with Hudson Horstachio? (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 108: The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 109: Wellington's New Yodel (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 110: Randall and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 111: Ernest's Duck (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 112: Justin, Squidgy, and Gromit (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 113: Every Cloud Has A Single Lining *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 114: Not So Hasty Cakes (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 115: Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 116: The Winter Song *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 117: It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 118: Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 119: The Character Roll Call *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 120: Mighty Mouse and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 121: The Characters (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 122: Kermit the Frog and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 123: Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 124: Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 125: Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 126: Orinoco and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 127: Orinoco to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Orinoco the Womble and Friends Part 128: Nellie's Adventure (Michael Brandon) and Ending Notes: *These episodes will be told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, Pierce Bronsan, Mark Moraghan and Keith Wickham for the US, inspired by Shining Time Station. Category:Disney and Sega Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Disney and Sega Junior